Talk:Professor Hershel Layton
Personally, I'd move this to Professor Hershel Layton, like in the German version of this Wiki. -- Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 09:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Credits Pics I don't quited know why every credits slide in Unwound Future has to be in the article. I do admit putting them in the actual article rather than the image gallary is better, though. Wattz 14:11, February 24, 2011 (UTC) False Alarm! Sorry, that was me. I noticed I had a spelling error so I fixed it. What I didn't notice was that I forgot to log on. Heh. Heh. Wattz 23:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) This Page looks...odd. If you aren't using Monobook, does this page look kinda cramped. It really seems squished in. I've been using Monobook for the past few weeks so I never noticed until now. Is anyone else seeing this? --[[User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 20:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Montdol Hey, should the professor's hometown be changed to Montdol? After reading Lando's page, it looks like that is where he comes from. {C SophiaDena13 12:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Layton wasn't at Montdol at the time Lando was a kid. --'Layton Fan 123 '''Puzzle 21:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I remember Layton using the quote "Every puzzle has an answer." and "A true gentleman always help a lady in need." I'm not quite sure which game he said those quotes in. Icekiller158 16:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure he said both of those quotes in Curious Village. — Wattz2000 17:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Excessive? Game Summaries Is it necessary to summarize the plot of the games in this article? A lot of this section seems unnecessary/ doesn't include Layton Reiton-kyoju 01:14, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :He is in the most part of the games, though I agree that it needs condensing. 16:08, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : :Yeah, Sophia. I agree. That's nothing really on him. I mean, that's more like the games. If there is something more about him in the game, add it to Plot. Like, if something in the CV plot is somewhat connected to him, put a sub-title in the spoilers section for CV. :D Better? :User:Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 18:29, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Tenses Should we do the article in present or past tense? Half the article is past and the other half is present. Is this intentional? Reiton-kyoju 21:20, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Dunno. The game part in which the player actually plays should be present, with parts actually taking place in the past (Pre-Game, etc.) in the present too, but when reflecting, in past tense. 21:24, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :I thought that might be the way to go, but sometimes tenses changed mid-paragraph, especially in the Pre-game sections, and LS/SC is past tense. as an alternative, might we want to have the original trilogy present and the new one past (Mostly what it is now)? Reiton-kyoju 21:30, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm... No, I think it would be better to do everything in past tense. 21:34, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::It says according to official guide books that Professor Layton is 5 feet 9 inches including top hat. He's actually not that tall....I find that kind of funny because I imagined him taller. 12:33, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I suppose in japanese terms that might be considered rather tall (although in england, he'd be a midget at that height, because his hat is super tall!)Chrononaut 12:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Layton's Age Has anyone decided on Layton's age yet? I read somewhere (can't remember where! :P) that Layton was only 27. Surely if he was 17, 18 years ago, he would be in his 30's? Muchos Gracias! Detective Inspector Bob (talk) 18:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah hes 37 *Professor Layton Rocks* ~Luketriton13~ 20:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC)